This invention relates to a signpost support sleeve of the kind used for temporarily supporting a signpost, as for example, on the lawn of property being offered for sale.
Because such a signpost is removed after the property is sold, it should be capable of being set and unset easily without damaging the lawn, and it should be large and substantial to readily attract prospective buyers and resist damage or dislocation by vandals.
Typically, such a sleeve comprises an upwardly open upright socket member within which the signpost is held. A downwardly extending spike holds it in the ground deeply enough that a substantial effort is required to unset it.
One such signpost support sleeve and unsetting device are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,125. The unsetting device there is illustrated as a jack having a long, vertical lifting bar which engages both the socket member and the post enabling the jack to pull the spike out of the ground. This unsetting device is unnecessarily costly and bulky. This situation is accordingly in need of improvement to make the unsetting device less costly and more compact and effective.